Goodbye Sky
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: After an earth shattering argument, Nora's poor choice of words has caused Nikki to flee New Orleans on the first plane she can find. Will Nora realize her mistakes and catch her in time.


_**A/N: Short story loosely based on the song "Crying on a Suitcase" by Casey James, with my own personal touch. I do not own anything –the characters, the song, my car for another 5 years - I just like playing around!**_

_**Synopsis: After an earth shattering argument, Nora's poor choice of words has caused Nikki to flee New Orleans on the first plane she can find. Will Nora realize her mistakes and catch her in time? **_

_**Written from Nora's POV. **_

There are moments in life when your time slows down and you can almost see the future, when your whole world just stops and you come to this sort of crossroad. You can make a choice and continue your journey or do nothing and lose it all. This is that moment. This is my doing. What the hell was I thinking?

Like any argument it started over something small. Bobby was over having dinner and things got heated when he asked Nikki for a favor from her Dad. Apparently his latest girlfriend was interested in politics and needed a job. Bobby has been supporting her for over a year so while I was ecstatic she wanted employment, asking Councilman Beaumont for anything is just not what I do…and it shouldn't have been what Bobby did either.

Nikki who is always gracious agreed to talk to her father even under my protests complete with a curse out of Bobby in the living room while Nikki put away dinner. Flash forward 2 hours later and more than enough bourbon and I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. Now Nikki and I argue from time to time, usually about the small stuff like who's taking Mister out when it's raining or when to leave for the station after a long night of love making so that our covers aren't blown. But this…well this was unlike anything before. I don't know where it came from and I am sure some psycho-babble therapist would tell me that I am harboring some sort of resentment for Nikki's financial security.

I don't hate her for having money or for coming from money, I don't hate her at all. It's quite the opposite, I love her deeply …every inch of her being is lovable and trust me I have explored every inch of her and love them all. So when I told her that I wasn't her "project" that I couldn't be bought and neither could my family I knew that I had gone too far. That was the moment when the world stopped when the air was completely taken out of the room and poor Nikki looked like someone had just killed a kitten in front of her.

I fumbled immediately in my mind but couldn't get the words of apologize and regret out before she retreated into the spare bedroom locking the door and effectively shutting me out for the rest of the night. I stood there dumbfounded before pouring another glass of my liquid "courage" and sitting out in the courtyard. The silence was beyond deafening as I looked at the stars and I only stirred from my spot when I could hear the sobs from Nikki.

At some point I also retreated to bed, stopping briefly at the guest bedroom door and raising a hand to knock but chickening out as the alcohol and emotion had too strong of a hold. I never thought that she would leave though; I never thought I would wake to this emptiness. I never thought at all…and that my friends is the problem.

I slowly woke as the sun shined through the windows but when Darius cleared his throat I shot out of bed with a speed I quickly regretted. Grabbing my head and fighting back the bile in my throat I looked around to find him standing in the bedroom doorway with a look I had never seen from him. A look that communicated not only anger but disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" I choked out still fighting the nausea.

"You tell me Nora…tell me why Nikki knocked on my door this morning only to say goodbye"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am talking about my friend and your lover packing up and leaving"

The world "leaving" got my attention fast and I jumped out of bed struggling to get untangled from the down comforter and to stay upright without being sick or falling.

"Darius we had a fight"

"Obviously…what did you say to…"

"Shut up it's not important, you said she was leaving how do you know that?"

"She had suitcase and she said she needed to leave town right away. She asked me to take her to the airport and then bring the car back here"

"Shit…shit..shit…shit. Darius how long ago was this?" I fumbled frantically pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt as I was trying to get information.

"About an hour ago, she said she had a 7:30am flight but she wouldn't say where" he answered with a dejected tone.

"Darius listen to me, I need you to stay here and call her try to stall her if you can. I have to catch her, oh god I have to catch her". I grabbed my keys and phone and whatever else was on the dresser as I sprinted out the door not waiting for his answer.

A million thoughts running through my head, the picture of the love of my life leaving on a plane playing like a loop in my mind. As soon as I got into the car, I hauled ass. I would have taken a ticket or even risked a high speed pursuit if needed. I kept mumbling to myself "don't think just go, don't hesitate you have to catch her". I imagined her sitting alone in the terminal, tears in her eyes leaning against her suitcase against the large windows overlooking the tarmac. She would be by herself in a lost world where all she could feel was hurt and disappointment. The people around her would notice her in pristine clothes and model looks immediately, but as they looked they would see that she was only a shell of herself almost like she had been wounded in a battle.

They would call her flight and she would slowly stand heading to the gateway clenching the ticket and suitcase in her hand. Almost as if she was walking through water she would pass those around her and stand waiting to fade into a goodbye sky.

These thoughts kept my foot fully depressed on the gas pedal as I weaved in and out of traffic on the highway. A traffic sign above me indicated construction ahead so ignoring the others around me I flew off the expressway and onto the local streets. A short cut I knew would get me to the airport faster, I could have kicked myself for forgetting the siren in the trunk but stopping now wasn't an option.

As I approached the airport the sound of planes leaving made me want to scream or vomit I wasn't sure which one. Ignoring the speed limit signs I sped into the drop off zone for passengers. Avoiding couples and families bidding farewell I hit the curb hard as I slammed on the brakes hard.

The commotion alerted the pedestrians and airport security to my arrival, the look of concern evident in every eye. As I jumped out of the car springing to my feet with a flash a security officer yelled something about my car being illegally parked, so I flashed my badge and yelled something along the lines of "official NOPD business" as I dashed into the terminal.

My mind was frantic as I seared the departure boards for a 7:30 flight. "Don't think, just go, don't hesitate you have to catch her" I repeated. "Nikki where would you run to?" I huffed in frustration. And then it hit me, Chicago. We had taken a week there during the summer a year prior and Nikki mentioned her love for the city and its crazy population. Gate B15, the furthest away of course and 10 minutes to make or break my entire future.

In an attempt to stall her even more I pulled my phone from my back pocket to see a text from Darius, "she won't listen, you've gotta act fast". "No shit!" I yelled to no one in particular heading towards the security check point. In one quick motion I dialed Nikki holding the phone to my ear as I ran deeper into the airport. No answer after 6 or 7 rings had me panicking more. Stopping only a moment I texted her "please don't get on the plane…I'm here Nik I'm here"

As I approached the arm guards I saw them visibly stiffen as I am sure radio communications had identified me as the crazy blond police officer running throughout the airport. I flashed my badge again but this time they moved to impede my progress.

"Please…let me through, it's an emergency" I said "I need to get to the gate before it's too late" They looked at me with more confusion then anger so I figured it was now or never. "Look there is a woman at that gate that needs to be in my custody right now or nothing will be ok" I figured the vagueness of my statement might allow a pass and someone how it worked. Smiling quickly I hopped over someone's luggage that was blocking the checkpoint and continued my marathon to her.

When I reached the end of the long hallway I frantically searched for my soul mate calling out her name over and over. The crowd was massive and I couldn't see above many of them as I cursed my shorter stature and jumped to catch a glimpse of her. As if God was smiling down upon me the sea of people parted slightly and I caught her reflection in the window.

Breathing a sigh of relief I stepped towards her as she was approaching the jet way entrance. I saw her look at her phone signaling that she had gotten my last attempt to stall via text. Having read it she stepped gracefully out of line and lifted her head to survey the surroundings. "Nikki" I yelled, perhaps a little too loudly and desperately causing her and many others to turn in my direction.

She was frozen in that spot as I approached more tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes. When I reached her I embraced her as if I hadn't seen in her decades and let my own tears fall as I choked out my apology.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Please don't run I was wrong I was so wrong." I shifted back looking as her dead on "I am an idiot, I didn't mean anything I said please I need you Nikki please oh god don't leave me"

She didn't respond right away which panicked me more but as the crowd around us grew I say a sparkled in her eyes. "Damn your pride Nora" she breathed out "I didn't think you would make it in time" she smirked.

I laughed quietly, "Baby I will always make it for you" as I leaned in to kiss her.

"FREEZE" someone from my left yelled jolting Nikki and I apart. "Officer, is this the woman?" a member from the gate security questioned.

"Nora?" Nikki whispered in a confused voice.

"Um…" I started "Yes, yes it is. Thank you very much"

"Do we need to assist in your arrest of her?"

"NO" I yelled quickly and again with perhaps an inappropriate volume level. "But can I borrow your handcuffs?" I recovered quickly

"You can't be serious" Nikki huffed quietly , "Nora what the…"

"Ma'am I am placing you under arrest please turn around" I had to hold back a smirk as I flipped her with little effort and began cuffing her and mirandizing her in the process.

The security stepped closer, "No, no gentleman thank you this one is under my custody and is extremely cunning and must be handled appropriately"

"You're in so much trouble" Nikki breathed out as we began walking toward the airport entrance.

"Yea well…" I started "The next time I am an idiot try not run away to an airport – security was a bitch to get through…have you seen these lines.

"I'll remember that" she laughed

I stopped us both and faced her again, "You do realize I am never letting you out of my sight again though right?"

"I'll hold you too that Officer" she smiled.


End file.
